


Perfect Kara

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Love, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Kara doesn't want to be perfect anymore
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 181





	Perfect Kara

One can make promises.

But it's never sure If one will keep their promise.  
Because sometimes life just happens.

And life is nothing but unpredictable. It's a chain of ongoing events that never go as planned. 

It doesn't matter if ones life was planned from the start. Things will come in between. Things nobody saw coming. 

When Kara Zor-El was born, her parents were overjoyed. Children were kryptons whole pride and from the beginning it was written in the Stars that Kara would become a scientist. Just like her parents.

When the Girl started to become older and suddenly acted different than the other girls her age, it sparked confusion. Kryptonians aren't born like humans. There is no talk about the birds and the bees. Because the Kids are made in a science chamber. They are also created to be perfect for their Life. Kara was made to be Kara. The heir of the Zor-Els and a perfect Scientist. 

So when Kara came up to her mother and told her that she wanted to Cut her hair, the older El was confused. Kara had beautyful, golden locks and she didn't understand how her daughter would want to get rid or them. But in the end, she just wanted her daughter to be happy.

So the next time they were giving haircuts, Kara got the same cut as her father. The two parents looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

If it made their daughter Happy, who were they to say no?

It got a little more drastic when Kara demanded that she would wear the male robes for special Events. The Els had been aware of the fact that the blonde liked to spend more time with the Boys than the girls and that she had started to adapt their character but wearing the male robe? That would set a statement.

Alura got her Sisters Brother to the little Girl. Kara had Always been close to Non and when He came back to tell the mother that she should just let Kara wear the robes, she trusted him.

Kara was ten years old when she told her parents that she would be a Boy. Aluras breath had stocked. Kara couldn't mean that. Kryptonians couldn't Change themselfs. They were made to be themselfs. To be their perfect selfes.

Kara was made to be Kara.

So they laughed it off.  
When their kid came home from the study hall and told them to call her "Kon", they refuses. Alura took Kara aside and explained to the little girl what she had thought in the last few weeks. That the blonde was her perfect selfe. And that such things were crazy talk. 

Kara had nodded. Her jaw straining with tension and Alura could feel the tears her daughter was hiding. But the mother didn't understand. No one had ever said such things. It made no sense.  
Karas future written in the stars. Her fate set in stone.

Krypton exploded in Front of the young Kara. The twelfe year old was sitting in a space pod that Alura had Set her into. A kiss on the head and the words "Protect Kal and don't let the Els be forgotten"

Twenty-four years went by. Spend sleeping, or staring into the black void in Front of her. Kara dreaming about her family. Loosing Krypton over and over again. 

One day the blonde woke up to sunlight, a tall figure standing in front of her.  
A blue, form fitting suit and a red cape. His black hair slicked back and blue eyes staring at her with a certain questining. For a moment Kara was taking by the fantasy that this was her Uncle. And truly, this man looked like her uncle.

But those wrinkles around His eyes were missing. And the posture that instead of pure confidence said warmth made it clear that this wasn't him.

But He wore the Els Symbol. It was shining bright on His chest. He gave Kara His Hand and helped her Out of the pod. The blonde stumbled on the ground, almost over taken by the difference of the athmosphere. When the man started talking, it became clear that He wasn't kryptonian. At least not the way He was supossed to be. He could speak kryptonian but it sounded strange. As If His tounge had to force Out every single word.

The high thril a kryptonian did at certain words couldn't be heard. Kara noticed that He looked slightly uncomfortable when she asked him what would now Happen. This was Kal. He wasn't this small Boy, barely a toddler. This was a grown man and while Kara felt like she had failed her Mission, she trusted the older man to know what to do. To offer some sort of solution.

He brought the blonde to the Danvers.  
A tall blonde Woman with blue eyes and a warm Smile and a man with broad shoulders who would help her figure out her Powers. The couple had a daughter. She was a few years older than Kara and from the time that Kara stepped through the door for the first time, she would be met with dark glares and muttered curses from the older girl.

The first few weeks were spend learning english. Reading as many books as possible and trying to get familiar with the culture.

Than she started school. Karas classmates looked at her weirdly and the blonde could hear whispers from them after she ran away from the Cafeteria because it had just been too loud. Everything was to loud on earth. The breathing, the chewing of gum, pencils being hit on a table. And the whispers. They called her autism Girl. Mostly because Kara would suddenly get in trouble for reasons she didn't understand. But why would the teacher ask where she could find another students brain If she didn't want the answer? It made no sense. Eliza told her that those were rethoricle questions. "Rethorical". Why would someone ask something and than not want an answer? On kryptons questions and answers were the way of things. There was no rethorical.

Kara wore baggy clothes. Tried to look as much as a Boy as she could. The words of her mother telling her that she was born to be Kara, still echoing in her head. Her hair had grown longer and the Danvers didn't want to cut it off. "You are becoming a Teenager Kara, don't you want to fit in with the other girls?", Eliza asked her one night. Kara looked at the blonde, her lips trembling. She didn't know. Well, she did. But it made no sense. She was made to be Kara. So she should Just be the girl that her parents expected her to be.

Kara would still wear her baggy clothes. If Not those, blue jeans and flanell were her go to. She was fourteen. Karas hair was scratching her chin and all of the sudden this boy laughed at her after she had told him that she didn't want to Go out with him. The blonde wasn't sure why He Had asked her in the first place. At school she wasn't really liked. The teacher found her weird because on one Hand she was smart. The girl could solve equesions from the twelve grade while chewing on a donut but on the other hand be confused If someone asked her the easiest social question. Kara was shocked by how much humans touched each other. On Krypton people didn't do that. It wasn't cold but touches were reserved for your Partner. And even those were regulated. 

But when Kara went to school after the boy had asked her Out and she had denied, the words "faggot", were written on her locker. The students laughed at it. Alex was standing on her Sides. Kara looked at the sixteen year old, hoping that she would help. They weren't close but they had gotten to the Point at which they didn't want to kill each other. But instead of helping the younger girl, Alex joined the others. The laughter of the teenager burning itself into Karas Heart. Suddenly it was too loud, sweat dripping from Karas forhead, her heart beating fast.

She could feel the unnatural strengh pulsing through her vaines. Faster than it was normal, she ran Out. Away to the forrest. The blonde neeled down. Crying.

The tears hot against her skin. It was too much. Being human wasn't easy. It was hard. Kara didn't fit in. It didn't matter what she did, something always went wrong.

In that Moment she promised herself that she would try harder. That she would do what Alura had wanted from her. Being the perfect Kara.

The whispers lasted for a few more weeks and from time to time Simone would yell "Dyke". But with her new clothes that Kara had asked Eliza for, who happily had taken her Shopping and the subtle make Up sje learned to wear, it soon died. Kara was Kara.

The blonde learned to live with Alex. Learned what made the older girl laugh but they never talked about the before. Why Alex hadn't helped her.

Years went by and Kara graduated. She went of to College. Psychologie and writing were her two majors. Writing because she loved it. It had helped her over the years. Figuring out what was wrong and writing anger down instead of having the strenght pulsating through her.

Psychology because she still didn't understand humans. And Kara had the hope that maybe this major would give her some understanding.

Kal wasn't Seen by Kara very often. The other kryptonian stayed away and sometimes the girl would lye awake to figure out what she had done wrong.

Kara became Cat Grants assistant. The older blonde was strict and barely let mistakes Slide. Somehow the kryptonian managed to keep her job.

One night, Alex was catching a flight and Kara was spending the night in her appartement. All of the sudden the news were going crazy. It was a live report. A plane was going down. Not just any plane but the one Alex was in. 

Kara jumped up. The blonde had promised Alex that she wouldn't show her powers. She thought. All of the sudden she had an idea. The blonde was already wearing black pants but that wouldn't be enough. She grabbed a black Hoodie and a black skie mask. The blonde wasn't sure If it could fuel Alex but it was worth a try. 

An hour later, the News were reporting about the mistery saviour. Alex gave her a suspecious look but didn't ask. The next day the News were full of Reports and Cat Grant was thinking about what the new hero could be called.

"Kiera, do you have an idea?" The blonde was nervously fiddeling with her glasses. "I don't know." Cat Held a pen to her lips, still thinking. "Well, we have to give him a name!" Kara was taken by surprise. "He?" The CEO nodded, gazing Out the window. "It's a he. Trust me. I have a gift at such stuff." Kara decided not to question it. "Superboy?" Cat seemed to taste the Word. Kara raised her eyebrows. She thought Cat would be more creative.

The CEO scribbled down multiple options, Kara still Standing there. Two minutes later Cat looked up, a smile on her face.

"I have the perfect name for him, Kiera!"  
The blonde nodded. "What is it?"

"The blurr."  
_____

The news started to Report about Kara as "The Blurr". The only Problem was, that there wasn't a lot. Kara didn't want to Take the risk of Alex finding out that she had broken her promise.

A year went by and to all surprise, Lena Luthor moved to National City. Clark decided that He should give the Woman a visit and Kara decided to tagg along. The two kryptonians stubled into the Luthors Office. Kara thought that the sister of Lex Luthor would be bitter, cold and maybe a bit of a sociopath herself. But instead she was nice. A certain warmth in regards to Kara. A Passion when she talked about how she wanted L-Corp to be a force of good. Kara admired it. 

Later that day she told Cat that she wanted to be a reporter.

Lena and Kara started talking. Both of them bonding over fucked up families and so on.

While they became friends, Kara became suspecious of Alex. The blonde started to doubt that the redhead was being truthful to her. Alex was a scientist, at least that's what she had told her. But it became clear that this couldn't be true. Kara could see bandages underneath the older womans shirt and she smelt like gun Powder. Scientist weren't constantly hurt, neither did they have guns. 

When Alex started to hang Out with Maggie, Kara became even more suspecious. How had Alex meet a cop? The two had stumbled over the answer. But Kara also noticed the looks that Alex was giving Maggie. When the redhead came out to Kara, it wasn't a surprise but the blonde was still shocked. To well the kryptonian remembered Alex's hurtful laugh. The redhead hadn't been there for her when the whole school had called Kara faggot. For a second she considered confronting the other woman but in the end she just hugged her. There was no need to be salty about events that were long forgotten.

But Kara started to have trouble looking into the mirror. She hated her long Hair. The soft cheekbones. Her body. It was all wrong but at the same time supossed to be right. Alura had said that she was born to be Kara. But how could that be true? How could that be true If everytime she put on her bra she wanted to burn a House down?

Jelouse she would watch Alex and Maggie cuddle at game night. James sitting next to her and Winn oggling her from across the room.

Lena was the only person Kara felt like she was being herself with. The blonde hadn't told Alex about her new friend. Alex was vary of the fact that Lena Luthor had moved to National City. "She is a time bomb. Silently ticking till she blows up one day. Just like her brother." 

Kara didn't have the Energy to argue. Instead she would go over to Lenas and order them Post Stickers while Lena complained about the blondes eating habbits (in the end she always ate it).

It went on like this for a few months till one day Kara and Lena were sitting in Lenas office and a bullet shot through the Glass. The vistim obviously was supossed to be Lena but Kara stepped in. Kara shot up and the bullet jumped away from her.

Lena ran to Kara, worry in her eyes. The Luthor started looking for a wound but while the raven haired woman still fumbled with the blondes Shirt, the kryptonian took Lenas hands to Stop her.

"You got shot!", The brunette screamed. Kara smiled. "It's alright.", She tried to calm the CEO. "IT'S ALRIGHT? Are you CRAZY? You could die!" Kara sighed. "Lena? Do you see a wound?" The brunette shook her head. "But how is this possible?"  
The blonde bit her lip. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

Lena took the news Well. She was a bit surprised when Kara told her that she was "The Blurr". The CEO's eyes had gone wide. "But I thought He was a man? All the News Said so?" The comment stung. But still the kryptonian just shrugged. "Cat Grant decided that. And my sister didn't suspect that it was me because of it, so it's cool."

The two became closer after that. Kara explained kryptonian culture to the brunette and showed her the place at which Krypton used to be in the nightsky. Lena helped Kara with her Alien Problems in rewared. After all this time Kara still had overloads which would sometimes occure in the middle of the day. So Lena made her two earpeaces. They couldn't be Seen by Outside people and Lena explained to Kara that they also functioned as headphones. Kara was thankful drew Lena in for a hugg.

Lena became stiff. The Luthor knew that Kara didn't like to be touches and she didn't want to overstep a line. But when Kara didn't let go of her, she finally relaxed and returned the embrace. "Thank you.", Kara whispered. "No one has done something like this for me since Jeremiah died and… it means a lot." Lena had just smiled.

After this, Kara decided to take after her cousin. Superman had protected the world for a long time, almost alone and she wanted to Take some pressure of him. Her Superhero persona already existed she only would only have to perfect it. When she told Lena, the brunette started to glow with excitement. Almost immidiatly she started to build a suit. Kara wanted something different than her cousin. So Lena first Made a simple, black base. They gave it a belt and because "The Blurr", was Male, Lena build in a save binder.  
It wouldn't hurt Kara when she wore it for a while and she would be able to move without any problems. That she had skin that couldn't be hurt, also helped. 

//Intermition: If you are Binding right now; Take a Break. You have probably been wearing your Binder for to Long!  
If you're thinking about Binding, make Sure that you have the right size and don't wear it too Long!  
Anyway, back to the story//

So she had this simple black Outfit with a belt and multiple pockets but something seemed to be Missing. First Lena made her friend a face mask. It coveres everything from her chin to her hair and the eyes were covered with something similar to sunglasses, which were also water reluctant and one could see with in the dark. Silver lines were marking the suit to make the blondes figure appear more masculine.

Kara thought what could be missing. She had absolutely no Idea. Lena thought that the suit looked awesome and Kara felt the stares of the brunette but still… it didn't feel complete.

The suit just wasn't hers yet.  
During the next bancrubsy, Kara made her Superhero debut. For the first time in one and a half years, the cameras were on her. But instead of waiting, she stopped the robbery and flew away. Back in Lenas appartement the Luthor gave her a hug and smiled proudly. 

The next week Alex and Kara went Shopping together. The siblings hadn't spent a lot of time together. Alex due to her new girlfriend and her "Scientist" duties and Kara because of Lena and her new Superhero persona. While Alex was looking through a pile of clothes she looked at Kara. "What do you think of this Superhero?"  
The blonde grinned nervously. "The new one?"  
"Yeah"  
"I think it's cool that National City has it's own Superhero. Gotham has one, Metropolis has one. And now National City has one. It's pretty cool."  
Alex didn't seem to agree with her. "But no one knows what or who He is. He could be dangerous!" Kara shook her head. "That's what the people thought of Kal in the beginning too. But see what happened!"

The redhead wasn't convinced. "That's different."  
"How?"  
"We know Clark. He's your cousin. We know that He wouldn't do anything bad but this new guy?" She chose a simple Shirt to look at and than gave Kara a glance. "He seems a bit shady. I mean, this complete body suit? Almost all black? That's shady!"

Kara swallowed. "So, what you're saying is that Kal is okay because we know him? And that He's a 'harmless' Alien? But it couldn't possibly be the case that this new guy just wants to help? Is that really so unbelieveable?" 

Later on the street they got icecream. And suddenly something catched Karas eyes. In a store that solled Fashion was a jacket on Display. A black leatherjacket. The blonde felt intreaged and she remembered the name of the store.

When Alex said goodby, Kara went back to the store and took a closer Look at the Jacket. It was Long and light. Also shoulderpads were sewd in. It was simple and when she wore it, she could move without Problems. With the feeling of euphoria she bought it and flew over to Lenas. The brunette had a day Off and was sitting in her living room, watching golden Girls.  
"What are you doing here this early?", She asked

Kara pointed at the piece of clothing in her arms. "I think I found the missing peace." Lena stepped over to her and took the Jacket. "Really? A leather Jacket?" Kara nodded. "Trust me. We just have to make Sure that it isn't inflameable and bulletproof."

Lena sighed but after looking at the blondes puppy face, she agreed and started working on the Jacket. Two days later they were in Karas appartement, watching a movie on Netflix when Lena suddenly said: "I finished your jacket by the way."

Kara looked up Like a puppy who had just smelled a treat. Lena smiled at these attics. "It's in the bag at the door."

Kara got up and jumped over to get the Back. When she took out the Jacket, a wide Smile was drawn on her face. "It's awesome!" The blonde took a closer Look and after she looked at Front of the Jacket, a glimpse shone in her eyes. A small, almost black patch of the Symbol of El was sewd on. Kara covered her mouth. 

"I know that you don't want the people to know that you're kryptonian because it would make Alex suspecious but this was no one will notice but you can still wear your families crest.", Lena explained.

"This is one of the best things someone has ever done for me.", Kara said and jumped over to embrace Lena in her arms.

It was still a surprise every time that ut happened but Lena had gotten used to it. The blonde still didn't like to be touched by other people but with Lena? With Lena it was different. She trusted the brunette to know her limmits and that she wouldn't turn her back on the kryptonian.  
"Seriously, so awesome!"  
Lena laughed and buried her head in the taller womans chest. "I mean, it's just a simple sew on."  
Kara shook her head and looked at the CEO with a serious expression. "It means a lot!" And before the Luthor was able to react, Kara placed a small kiss on her cheek. 

The kiss on the cheek became a regulär Thing. 

When Kara landed on Lenas balcony and than ran over to the counter where the poststickers we're, she would always stop on her way to kiss Lena on the cheek.  
When Lena walked into the blondes Appartement the Superhero would lean down and grace the womans cheeks.  
Lena blushed every time.

Alex still didn't know about Lena. The siblings were spending less and less time with each other.

One night Kara was flying above teh City in her suit when she heard shots coming from the eighth Story of a building. The kryptonian got there as fast as possible and was shocked to See the scene.

Two bodys were lying on the ground and two opposite groups were Shooting at each other. She could see the dark uniforms with the letters "DEO" on it. Kara didn't know what It meant but surely it was something like the FBI or maybe the NCPD. 

The people opposit of them were shouting and Shooting senselessly while the DEO seemed to wait for Orders. Kara decided to step in. Hiding in the shadows she walked closer and started to knock them Out. The DEO soon noticed and confused faces watches growen man fall to the ground.

Only two man were still standing and Kara was still busy trying to get the First one to drop to the ground that she almost didn't noticed that the other guy had His gun pointed in the direction of the DEO.

When the kryptonian finally saw the bullet, it was almost to late. With superspeed she just caught the bullet between her Fingers and than jumped into the air to give the Shooter a kick in the stomach.  
Kara turned around to see the DEO people standing there.

Here eyes fell onto the figure that would have been Shot if Kara hadn't had been there.

Underneath the mask, He saw Brown eyes that were narrowed and eyeberows that were squeezed together.  
Red hair was messily framing a familiär face.

Alex

Kara couldn't stop staring at her sister. What was she doing here? She had told her that she was at some kind of allert at the labor.

But here she was. Wearing a dark suit with the three Letters "DEO" printed on it. A male voice silently asked: "what are your orders Agent Danvers?" And Kara was shocked once again 

Agent Danvers?

Her sister was an Agent? And she had never told Kara? The feeling of betrayel started seeding in her stomach.  
"Should we arrest him?"

Kara looked at the Guy that was talking. His broad shoulders were tense and his forhead wrinkled.

Kara watched Alex Open her mouth. She seemed to think before she closed it again and stared at the Superhero in front of her.

The blonde felt uncomfortable underneath the judging Look on Alex's face. She hadn't Seen this look in years. Since before she decided to become perfect Kara.  
The redhead was still staring at Kara. Her mouth slightly open, her breathing as If she had just been running.

Suddenly her eyes got cold.  
"Arrest him!"  
Kara couldn't believe the words she had just heard. Why would Alex want to arrest the blurr? From the blondes kind of view the hero had just saved her ass.

But before she could continue the thought, twenty guns were pointed at her and Alex's lips were drawn in a thin line.  
Kara turned to see that the guys behind her were still unconcious and so she flew away. The agents of the DEO cursing loudly.

Instead of her own, Kara went to Lena appartement. The brunette took in the rough figure of the kryptonian and without Lena asking, Kara told her friend everything of what had happened this evening.  
When the reporter was finished, the Luthor looked at her with soft eyes.  
"I just don't understand why she would do this." ,Kara said and suddenly it wasn't only about this evening anymore.

Suddenly it was about why Alex had laughed at her all this time ago.  
Why had Alex hated her so much?  
Why had she yelled at Kara that she was a freak?  
Why had she only started to accept her when she started being perfect Kara?  
And why did Kara have to be perfect Kara? 

Why did she have to swallow this feelings of not wanting to be Kara at all?  
Why was it that everyone wanted her to fit in?  
Why did no one care when the kids had called her faggot and dyke?  
Why had no teacher interrupted them.

Why had everyone thought that Kara was okay with it?  
Why did anyone think that Kara was okay? 

"I'm not okay", Kara thought to herself while tears started to dwell up in her eyes.  
Not just because of Alex, but because of everything she had repressed for almost fifteen years.

Lena noticed that the blonde was at war with herself. The Luthor didn't know why Alex had done it but she could sense that it was only about that.  
Without a second thought, she took Kara in her arms. 

Finally, the blonde broke down. Tears streaming down her face, her lip crivering and her chest rising hastily.  
When Kara whispered: "why do they always do that?", She knew that she had been right.  
This wasn't just about this evening. But Kara obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. And Lena would give the blonde as much time as she needed.

The Luthor guided them to the sofa where she sat down, Karas head on her lap. The blonde seemed lost in thought, not really taking in her surroundings.  
Lena decided that it was for the best to Just let the kryptonian rest.

When Karas breathing finally slowed down and Lena could her an exhausted sigh, she couldn't help herself but to lean down and press her lips against the blondes temple.  
Lena also couldn't help the flutter she felt in her stomach.

_____

Weeks went by and Kara avoided pretty much everyone. The blonde needed time to think. The evening with Lena had been exhausting and she just needed some time off.

Time to figure out how she felt about… everything.

Untill now Kara was only sure about one thing. And that was that the "perfect" Kara, was a big, fat lie.  
Kara had never been perfect. 

Never wanted to be. 

It didn't matter what Alura had told her. She never had been perfect. And to be honest, this Idea that all kryptonians were their perfect selfe seemed stupid now. 

They were all raised to believe that they were perfect.  
But no one was.  
Because what made a person their perfect selfe were their imperfactions.  
That was what made people different.  
Not being exactly what everyone else espects one to be but the strenght to not be exactly that.

And Kara had this strenght when she was younger. Running around with the Boys, stealing the pet dragon from their teacher. Wearing the male robes.  
Telling the parents that she wanted to be a boy.

But somehow Kara had lost this strenght. Lost it over whispers and yelled slurs. Slurs from people she hadn't even cared about. All because she had to be perfect Kara.

A lot of people seemed to believe that there was something like fate. That everything happened for a reason.  
But Kara didn't believe that. Life truly was just a chain of events that never went how you wanted them to.

Nothing was written in stone.  
And even If that was true, stone Change. Could be destroyed, could be carved by water.

Nothing was written in the stars either. There were only random constalations.

No, fate wasn't real.  
And life wasn't fate, life was what you made all this events into.  
And Kara didn't want to drown on the occations, she wanted to enjoy and remember them. But that wasn't possible if she was still trying to be perfect Kara. She had to just be herself.

And to be honest, herself was more like himself.

So one day he picked himself Up and went to a barber shop. They guy greated him with a wide smile and asked what cut he wanted. 

An hour later he walked out of the shop with hair, that was extremely short on the sides and only on top 5 centimeters were left.  
It felt good when the kryptonian went to the LGBT Center and found a group where people talked about their problems.  
It felt good to hear people saying that they had similar problems to his.  
It felt even better when they called him "Jay", for the first time.

After three weeks the blond visited Lena and the brunette looked at her friend in surprise. "Kara?", She asked and took in the person who she knew so well, but looked so different.  
"Not exactly.", He smiled and scratched the space behind his ears.

Lena was supportive. She had hugged the kryptonian and told him that she would help him transition, to come out and everything in between. Jay had shook His head with a sly smile and pulled Lena in for a hug.  
He whispered into her war: "You could start helping me If you ordered Pizza and Poststickers?"

Lena had hit the blonde on the shoulders but the kryptonian had just laughed.  
They spent the evening watching a show while the two of them slowly cuddled closer together.

Jay became a well known face at the LGBT Center.  
He helped the younger people (Teenagers) there and spoke to parents who still had trouble excepting their kids. All why his family or the people at work still didn't know.

He had made friends there but His best one probably was Nia, a transwoman who had just turned nineteen and was studying journalism.  
The two often talked and soon realized that they were very similar. Nia would send the blond memes throughout the day to keep up His spirit and Jay would help her with the essays she had to write for college.

Nia was the second person her told that he was the Blurr. The young woman had catched him while he was trying to change and almost had a heartatache.

After that He interduced her to Lena and Nia was often to be found at one of their appartements since her roommate often threw parties and brought home one night stands. 

The three fell into a routine and at the LGBT Center, the new found friendship was smiled apon.  
Jay also gained the nickname "Dad", since He took in the youngters. But His favourite "child", clearly was Nia.  
The girl hadn't been kicked out but the family also hadn't reacted well. Jay felt a certain responseablity to take care of the girl and Lena could only agree with this assesement.

It was stressful for the Superhero. Between His time at work and His Superhero job, He also had to squeeze in time for the work at the lgbt Center and for evenings with Lena and optionaly, Nia.

He loved it but If was extremely stressful and since the night that Alex had ordered his arrest, He hadn't seen the redhead anywhere except as the Blurr. Both were to busy with their lifes and Jay wasn't ready for the comfrontation with his sister.

Instead of going to Midvale for christmas, He spent the hollydays with Lena, watching comedy Shows and working on His trans diary. To start hormones he had to get the therapist to prescribe it to him and therefore a diary of his life untill this point which describes his Dysphoria and so on, was nessecary.

At the end of january Jay was able to start testosterone (which also had to do with the fact that Lena Luthor was impationetly glaring at the doctor and maybe or maybe not threatened her a little bit).

To get the needle into his skin, Jay had asked Lena to make artificial Kryptonite and after twelfe unsuccesful tries, it finally worked.

_____

One night Jay broke down on the balcony. He had have a rough night. A Horde of aliens had attacked national City and not only did He have to fight those off, but also the DEO agents who were still chasing after the blond. It was no wonder that He had wasted so much power, that all of the sudden His skin wasn't invincible anymore and the teeth of one of the alien were in the kryptonians flesh. The blood started dwelling out of the wound and Jay felt that multiple of the sharp tooth were stuck.

Somehow He had made it back to Lenas flat (where He more or less had moved in). The brunette was waiting for the blond to arrive and ran towards him with a worried Look when she saw His condition. 

"What happened?"

Instead of answering he shook His head and just pointed at His shoulder. Lena looked at the wound and instantly went into her CEO Mode. "Sit down!", She ordered him. Jay slouched down on the sofa and winced silently while Lena removed his suit. Underneath it He was wearing a Binder but even that was only hanging on Threads. She cut them and removed all fabric Till she could see the wound.

The alien had bitten of a part of Jays flesh and He knew that He was lucky that He was kryptonian so it would all be healed soon.

Lena started Clearing everything Out and removed the three tooth that had stuck to his body. "You have a broken shoulder and multiple nerves were damaged.", She frowned. "You won't be able to move your arm as you want to for at least two weeks. Even with kryptonian healing Power."

He sighed and scratched the space behind His ears with His healthy normally functioning hand. 

"So no Blurr?"

"No Blurr!"

Lena bandaged the whole thing and than threw the bloody towel into the trash. It wouldn't wash out anyway.  
She went back to the blond and sat down next to him. "What am I supossed to do with you?"  
He looked comfused. "What do you mean?"

Lena massages the Bridge of her nose. "It's just that I worry about you. A lot. Most of the time you come home fine", they both were aware of the fact that she had called it home. And that was what It was. This flat was his home. Their home. And sometimes also Nias.  
"But than on other days you come back Hurt and till now everything healed but what If one day it won't? What If one day you won't Stand Up again? You don't have to just Fight against the bad Guys, you also have to fight against the DEO, your own sister. If you were killed on the field she wouldn't even recognize you. And they wouldn't believe me and I'm just so scared that there will be one day that I wait Till the morning. And you still won't be home and that there will some headline that says that you're dead.

Not Jay Danvers, but the Blurr has died on the field.

And that sudddenly all of this-", she opened her arms as If she wanted to Show him their whole Story within one Feature. "-will be over."

Tears were streaming down her face and Lena didn't bother to wipe them away. "I'm not sure If I could lose you."

Jay stared at the brunette. The pale skin of was Sparkling with tears and he could hear the silent sobs.

The blond bit his lip. Why hadn't he thought about that? How this would affect the people around him. He didn't want Lena to cry. Not ever. Least of all because of his stupidity.

Suddenly Lena felt someone tucking back her loose hair and warm fingers wiping away her tears.  
"I'm sorry.", The Luthor heared the voice that had changed so much within the last six months. "I should have thought about how it would affect you and I'm sorry that I didn't. I was selfish." He paused and Lena missed the low rasp the blonds voice Had taken on almost immidiatly. "I can't promise you that something like that won't happen. I can't promise you that I won't die out there."

Lena silently sobbed.

"I don't want to lie to you as If there isn't the Option that one day I might won't come home. As much as I want to.  
But I can promise you that I will do my best to stay save. I will do everything to make it Home to you and If I don't? If I don't you can be Sure that it was at least epic."

Lena gave him an annoyed eyeroll. "Really?"

Jay nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, with explotions and dramatic music in the backround. So that Nia can be proud of it."  
Lena hit him on the healthy shoulder. "You are a dumbass!", She stated. The blond nodded and took her hand. "I won't deny that?" He looked down and Lena could swear that He had looked at her lips. He Liften His hand to gently caress her chin. "I'm sorry that I can't promise you that I'm be alright."  
He stopped and looked into green eyes.  
Lena shook her head. "That's alright."  
Jay frowned. "It isn't. But we can't Change that. But it Made me realize that If this Option ist there, I probably should stop wasting time."

The kryptonian was so Close that she could feel His breath on her face.  
"Because of what?"  
"Because If I continua wasting my time, I will never do this."  
And with a look in her eyes, searching for her consent He leaned closer and pressed his lips on hers.

The kiss was soft and light as a feather. Lena feared that she could have missed it and when Jay tried to pull back she drew him in again, desperatly trying to keep him close as long as possible.

Both of them were trying to pull away. Lena still had to breath but even then He kep the blond close just to not lose the feeling.  
She wanted to remember his kiss. How every single touch of his hand felt on skin. Just in case something happened and they would never have the chance to do this again.

_____

It had been almost a year since Alex and Jay had seen each other the last time. Well, at least for Alex. Jay saw His sister from time to time but usually they were standing on opposit sides.

One day Alex got up. The woman who was lying next to her snoring. She smiled at the brunette. They had a great relationship. She wished that Kara could see them but the redhead hadn't seen the Younger woman in a long time. She frowned. She wondered what Had happened. They had just stopped talking. They went from Sisters to Strangers. She swore to herself that she would talk to her soon.

But today Maggie and her had another plan. Maggie had gotten her to promise that they would go to the lgbt Center today. Alex had never been but Maggie wanted her to become more involved with the comunity.  
And today was the ten year annivercary of the Center so a big celebration was planned. Alex sighed, she would See how it would be.

They went in and right away they could see pride flags everyhwere. They were painted on the Walls and on multiple tables were smaller ones. People had them drawn on their faces and were wearing them as capes. Alex was critical of the whole event. It was just… so much. Maggie was the opposit. 

The smaller woman was wearing a dark blue leather Jacket and had watched the whole procedur with a smile.  
Alex nudged her in the shoulder.  
"What are you smiling about?" 

The cop shrugged.  
"It Just feels like… Like I'm coming home. I spent my teenage years at this place. When I was kicked out and came to this City with nothing more than a hundred dollars, the people Here took me in." Maggie sighed and looked nostalgic.  
"I wonder what changed…"

Alex was always suspecious of instetutions like this but at least they had helped her wife so jt couldn't be that bad, right?

They walked through the halls and stopped at one point for Maggie to get the lesbian flag painted on her face and after a lot of pleading, Alex agreed to have it painted on her cheek too.

They continued walking and got lunch (Hotdogs). While eating Alex saw Maggie frown.  
"Isn't that Lena Luthor?" Alex looked in the direction Maggie was now pointing. And indeed. There was Lena Luthor. The bi flag painted on her face, wearing a black shirt with the logo of the Center. "she's queer?" Maggie shrugged.  
"Seems Like it." The cop continued to watch the Woman. "She also seems to know lots of people here."

Alex was suspecious. Lena Luthor was a time bomb. Kara and Clark had Interviewed some time ago and while the two had said that they couldn't find anything bad, Alex couldn't really believe that. Luthors were bad.

They walked over to the table.  
Lena seemed to be arguing with a girl that couldn't be older than twenty. They were looking at a poster and while the Girl seemed to love it, the Luthor viewed it criticaly.

"Common, it's awesome!"  
The CEO raised an eyebrow. "I Just don't feel like the colors do really pay enough contrast."  
A teenageboy went up to them and threw an arm across their shoulders. "Nia is right, the poster is awesome.", He looked at Lena. "You're too critical Mom."

Alex gave Maggie a questing Look. But the cop didn't seem to know what the "Mom" meant either.

"I'm just not sure." Nia rolled her eyes at the older womans behaviour.  
"It's great, Dad told you a thousand times."  
Lena nodded, still insecure. "I guess you're right."

Alex and Maggie were still watching the exchange. "Who the fuck is dad and why are they calling her Mom?"  
Alex had absolutely no Idea. 

A minute later somebody ran, or better, rolled last them.  
"LENA! THEY HAVE HEELIES!", the guy screamed when he stopped in front of the table.

Alex and Maggie took a closer look at the guy. He was tall, with muscular arms, broad shoulders and glitter on His face. Around His neck he had tied a transgender pride flag that had flattered in the wind while racing to the table.

They watched Lena role her eyes and than give the blond a quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly this Nia was fighting for their attention. "Dad, tell her that the poster is awesome!" 

So this was the dad. And He was obviously dating Lena Luthor. If Alex was being honest she would have never guesed that the CEO could be dating a transguy.  
She didn't seem like the type. More like a person that would marry a rich CEO of another company and than lead a glamourous life.  
Somehow this made her seem more human.

Alex tried to look closer at the Guy who had managed to win Lena Luthors heart. His hair was cut into a fade and his cheekbones were high and sharp. His face shaves and His eyes were a shiny blue. The blue… it was familiar.  
As If Alex had seen it a thousand times before. 

The two locked eyes. Blue staring into brown. Before Alex could start to think about why this guy seemed so familiar, he broke the eyecontact.

Jay was shocked to see Alex. Those brown eyes He Had only seen while fighting agents Off. And now the redhead was looking at him as If she knew him somehow. The confused look. But Jay couldn't tell her. Not yet. He didn't feel ready.  
Alex was with Maggie. So at least Alex was happy.

Jay looked at Lena. The brunette had spotted the redhead too.  
The CEO could see the fear in His eyes and decided that they would go off to get something to eat.

While they went away, Lena took her boyfriends hand. The limb was shaking and Jays face pale.

"Are you ever going to tell her?"  
He bit His lips. "I have to one day but I don't know how."

____

Life went on and Alex soon had forgotten about the guy.  
Jay couldn't stop thinking about it. He missed Alex. Missed His sister. The person who used to be the most important figure in His life.

What had there relationship become? Nothing.

Jay thought about how His life had Changed. His appartement was more the less empty but still rented unser his deadname (Lena wanted to buy the building though). He was living with Lena. They had Pictures of them up on the Wall. Also of them with people from the Center. A picture of Nias birthday Celebration and so on. Jay had also drawn a sunset from krypton on the kitchen Wall. It had been a compromise. Either the kitchen or the bedroom. The beeroom wall was now painted in a dark green and they both had their own closets on the wall. 

Lena wore a lot of skirts, blouses and dresses. From time to time a suit. Jay loved it. Teh first time that Lena had walked out of the bedroom while wearing a suit, He made her late for work.  
Her casual wear were either jeans and jumpers or sweats and Jaydens shirts and hoodies.

Jayden loved to wear button ups. Also suits and vests. And who would leave out the college jackets and bandshirts that were his casual wear.

At the Moment Jay was in the process of changing His name legally. From Kara to Jayden Danvers. Or Jay-El.

He had basecelly turned His life around. At work He was out as Jay but since he changed over to the creative appartment, where He still got to write but also design the magazine Covers, James still had no Idea.

Cat had raised an eyebrow when He had talked to her about changing Departements and when He Said that He would like to go by Jay, he could swear that Cat had smirked at him. "I told you I had a sense for stuff like this."  
Jay was left staring at her. "Chop chop, get back to Work. Not of us have superspeed to help them." 

That evening Jay had told Lena about this and the brunette has laughed.  
"Yeah, she knew that I was bi before I knew." At her boyfriends questining look she added: "The Luthors used to throw a lot of Parties."

___

Everything changed, when Jay was called to a big market that was held in the middle of the week. He could hear screaming and shots getting fires. Without a second thought He changed into his suit and flew over there.

The whole place was circled by people with guns. Those were circled by DEO agents.  
Two bodys were already lying on the floor. If the DEO shot, the bad guys would shoot the hostages.

Jay landed on a building nearby and decided to first listen to what they wanted.  
Alex was down there. The blond swallowed. The redhead really couldn't stay away from dangerous situations, could she?  
The hostages were sitting on the ground, the Kids silently crying.  
"What do you want?", Alex asked, her gun pointing at a woman with curly, blonde hair.

"We want justice!"

He could hear Alex sigh. He didn't need to See hear face to know that she was rolling her eyes. "Justice? Be a little bit more specific!"

"We want justice for Lex Luthor!"

The blood in Jays vaines suddenly seemed to run cold.

Alex shook her head.  
"Lex Luthor is in prison with seven life long sentenses."

"Let him leave! He did nothing wrong!"

Jay could hear that Alex was fiddeling with the Trigger of her gun. "Don't be stupid", He whispered through His teeth.

"He killed forty two people! He will stay in prison!"

Everyone knew that Alex wouldn't Change her mind. Her voice was loud and clear and Jay suddenly wondered how Situations Like this hadn't happened before He became the Blurr. At least four people had their phones out and were filming and at least one news reporter was talking to a camera, over at the other side of the market. How had this never happened?

"Justice for Luthor. Justice for Luthor. Justi-", the bad guys were chanting and the blonde woman was still pointing her gun at Alex.

"Either you let him out, or one of those kryptonians offers themselfs to us. Otherwise every single one of these people will die." She waved her hand to the hostages.

"Oh fuck me.", Jay muttered to himself. This day wouldn't be good.

Alex was still staring at the woman. "One of those kryptonians? More than one?"

"Quit it! We all know that this Blurr guy is a kryptonian. They have the Same god damn powers and He wears the symble on His chest. It's fucking obvious."

The redhead seemed to think. "So, it's either Lex Luthor or one of the kryptonians?"

"Yes."

Jay could hear Alex's brain work and before she could do anything stupid, he flew off the building amd over to the group.

"Somebody called for me?", He asked. The blonde woman was now pointing her gun at him and Jay gracefully landed on the ground.  
Alex looked at him in surprise. Underneath the mask He grinned. At least she wasn't pointing her gun at him this time. That had happened more than a few times in the last few months.

"Raise your hands to wear I can see them alien pig!", The woman threatened him, still pointing her gun at him.  
Jay wasn't impressed. "I see myself more as a puppy or maybe as one of those cute little munkey babies. I'm not much of a pig."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Shut up kryptonian!"

"But why call me when you don't want to talk? If we don't talk I really don't see that between us working out."

Against their better judgement, Jay could hear quiet a few people snicker, on both sides.

"Anyway, what do you want?", Jay askes, slowly moving over to the blonde, now standing between her and Alex. "You!" "If I swear that I won't do anything to any of your guys and that I'll just be standing here, will you let the hostages go?"

Jay saw the blondes face wrinkle while she was trying to think.  
After a minute she nodded. "Yeahy If you stay as quiet as a lamb, we will let them go."

Jay grimaced. "Now lambs? I already told you, dog or mokey. If you listen to my girlfriend maybe a donkey. But not a lamb."

Both the blonde and Alex rolled their eyes.  
Jay held up his hands. "I'll be quiet. Now let them go!"

The next two minutes were spend trying to get the hostages away till only the DEO agents, the bad guys and Jay were standing there.

"So, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me? I'm pretty good at cards and my bird Impressions are on point."

Why the Hero wasn't moving was a miraclw for all the DEO agents around fhem. But Jay had felt the light weaking from the Kryptonite they had bathed their bullets in from the start.  
One wrong move and he'd be cheese.

"Yeah what could we do with you?"  
To Jay it almost sounded like the woman actually didn't know. Now that was scary. Because If she didn't know, there was only one option: Shooting him.

He could hear the agents surrounding them gasp when the blonde pointed the gun at his torso. The kryptonian knew that He wouldn't be able to survive a Shot like that. He could hear Alex breath behind him. The redhead still didn't know. And He wasn't sure If she would be able to forgive him once she found out.

Eliza wasn't aware either. The older woman would blame herself. That she wasn't there enough. Jay didn't want that to happen, but he made a promise. And a kryptonian doesn't break their promises.

Slowly, the Lex supporter let her finger fiddle with the trigger. Jay took a deep breath.  
He would never get to see Lena again. The brunette had given him a quick kiss when He had left and said that she would prepare dinner. There was so much that He still wanted to do. Travel around the world. Taste the world chesiest pizza, propose to Lena, ask the brunette for a dog.  
Have the brunette not letting him get a dog. 

Get a dog annyway.

Marry Lena, have kids. 

Now those were wishes for another man. A man that wasn't facing his death. Jay took another deep breath. He heard the click when the blonde pulled the trigger and He saw the bullet racing through the air. Everything was af If it was in slowmotion.

Jay could feel a sharp pain when the bullet started damaging his skin, entered the kryptonians body. He could feel that it had damaged his breast tissiue (still wearing a binder) and the Instant that it broke a hole into his lungs.

It was painful. The kryptonite rushing through the blonds body. He had trouble breathing, fluid blocking his airways. "Oh fuck me.", Jay coughed.  
This really wasn't a good day.

Alex gave her agents the order to shoot. The Lex supporters had been to captivated by the Image of the super dying, that no one had their guns pointed at them anymore. They started shooting. Within ten seconds, nine of them were lying on the ground, most likely dead.  
They started shooting back. Alex could see the Blurr's body getting shot two times more.  
The redhead herself took a hit. They shot her in the arm. Luckily, it didn't seem to have hit a nerve.

When none of the bad guys were standing anymore, Alex rushed forward to the Superhero. The guy was bleeding out, puddles of blood coloring the floor red. She leaned down. He coughed. So the Blurr was still awake. He was wearing a mask so Alex wasn't able to see his face.

The low whispering almost couldn't be Heard. "Remove…", another cough was shaking the heros body. "Remove my mask!" Alex did as she was told, not really knowing what it would do. 

She took the mask and layed it on the ground next to them. The redhead looked at the now maskless face. Blond hair, sharp cheekbones, blue eyes.

She had seen those before.

The Guy from the LGBT Center.  
Lena Luthors boyfriend.  
But how could he be kryptonian. She was still staring at him when the blond started to whisper again. "Hey Alex." 

How did He know her name? Did He look her up?

The hero began to chuckle at the confusion radiating around her.  
"For someone so smart, you are so stupid!"  
Alex narrowed her eyebrows. His speechpattern was familiar. The same weird thrilling notes that Kara had made when she was tired.

The kryptonian sighed. "Tell Lena that I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to dinner please." Was that the guys biggest problem at the moment?  
"And tell-", another cough. "Tell Nia that I'm sorry there weren't more explosions."

Alex find herself nodding. Nodding at the man she had been chasing after for a year.  
"Alex?" She nodded again. The redhead could see that his hands were now shaking and his lips were turning blue. She locked eyes with him. Blue and brown. "I hope you live a long and happy life.", He stated. The blond looked away, His gaze redirecting at the Sky. It was a sunset, the colors red and orange. "If I try, it looks just like a sunset on Krypton." The low tremor was getting quieter and Alex knew that If the paramedic wouldn't arrive soon, they would have absolutely no chance.

"I think I told you how much I love sunsets." Blue eyes were glassy. "Once, a long time ago." With that, He went completely silent and His breathing stopped. Alex's hands were shaking. Not from her own shot wound, but from a realisation. This, this man… was her little sister.

Alex couldn't controll the shaking. This was the same person that Had once stolen all her Cookies. But Kara was… different. A man. Alex thought back at their childhood. Had there been signs? If she thought back, Kara had arrived, having short Hair. She had only woren those Boy clothes. All that, Till the students started talking. She thought back to the day she had laughed along with the other Kids. She had been a part of the Problem.

And Kara was dating Lena Luthor? Alex was still suspecious of the CEO but since she had seen her at the LGBT Center, a little less. Kara had seemed, happy.  
Alex blamed that she wasn't there to witness it.

Suddenly she was pushed aside. A paramedic Walking past her to bring Kara to the Car. She stayed at the same Spot, kneeling and staring at the sunset till she heared the car driving away. A tall man approached her. His dark skin reflecting the red colors of the Sky. "Is everything okay Alex?"  
The redhead shook her head. She knew that J'onn would just read her mind to figure out what was going on.

She knew that He knew when He placed a heavy hand on the agents shoulder. "Common, let's get back to the DEO. Maybe they can save him."

They had gotten the kryptonian into Surgery right away. And Alex was going crazy. Maggie had met her there and after telling the cop the Story, Maggie was pacing restlessly beside her.  
Suddenly the brunette stopped. "Should we call the Luthor?" Alex stared at her girlfriend.  
"I mean, it's obvious that they are dating. Doesn't she deserve to be here?"

And with that they got Lena into the DEO. The raven haired Woman was wearing jeanes and a shirt that once had been Karas favourite. She greeted Alex and Maggie and than anxously asked how her Boyfriend was doing. "We don't know. He's still in Surgery." Lena nodded and fiddled with her hands, obviously not being very comfortable. "Miss Luthor-", Alex said but the brunette interrupted her. "It's Lena." The redhead nodded. "Lena, can I ask you how you know….him?"  
The CEO noticed the hesitation in the older womans voice. "We meet in the Interview and we started talking after. I designed His costum." She smiled at the memory. "But it took us a long time to get together." Alex tilted her head. 

"Can I ask what name He goes by?", Maggie wanted to know.  
Lena smiled. "Jay."  
"Jay", Alex tested the Name. It was an easy name. It sounded round. Not as Sharp as Kara. Softer. She decided that she would have to wait to decide If it was fitting.  
"We were at the center.", Maggie continued talking. Lena tilted her head. She remembered. "Can I ask why they called you and him, Mom and Dad?"

The CEO chuckled. "Of course. We are at the center very often. It helped Jay a lot and after some time He started helping other people there. Spicifically the younger ones. I got there too and since we more the less adopted more than half of the teeagers there, they gave us the nicknames Mom and Dad."

Maggie smiled at those News while Alex couldn't help herself but to Smile proudly. Jay… sounded like a good Person. When she thought that she had tried to shoot him… it broke her heart.

They were sitting silently next to each other. Waiting for News. It took fifteen for the Surgery to be finished. Than finally a woman told them that they had managed to stabelize him.

When they went to See Jay, they were warned that He wasn't in a great condition.  
At the View of beeping mashines and a pale, bandaged Jay, Alex almost had turned around.

But Lena had wasted no time and taken place on the chair next to the blond and taken his hand. Maggie looked at Alex, who still wasn't completely Sure what to think of the relationship.  
"He is in good hands.", the cop whispered so Lena wouldn't be able to her them.  
"Look at her, Lena is completely in love with your Brother. I think we can trust her to take care of him."

Alex nodded, still unsure. 

____

It took Jay two weeks to wake Up. When He saw Lena sleeping on the chair beside him, He wasted no time in informing her that He was indeed awake and very hungry.

Lena had just smiled. Smiled and kissed him. 

After that she told the doctors that the blond was awake and that He would like to have something to eat.

Alex and Maggie came soon after to See the kryptonian and while it was awkeward, Jay was Happy to see his sister. And the redhead calling him by his name also lifted the heavy feeling off his chest.

The evening came and Jay had talked to Alex. Not about everything, but it was a start. The DEO had even said that Nia could come and visit. Lena had said that the girl had been going crazy since he had been shot.  
He was looking forward to seeing his favourite child.

Jay counted this day as a new start. A new start with his sister. Soon they would tell Eliza. He was nervous but also excited. Starting a life with Lena. Getting married, having Kids. Get a Dog. All that was in His Future now. All while Alex would stand at His side with a critical look and Maggie who was teasing everyone.

He couldn't wait to finally really start His Life as Jay.

Kara was long gone.  
Perfect Kara had been a broken promise since Krypton.  
But happy Jay?  
That he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)


End file.
